


Príncipe y Monstruo

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamás podrán ser un rey y un caballero, como Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Jamás habrá un dúo dinámico como aquellos dos. Pero Yahaba tiene la esperanza de que, quizás, puedan lograr grandes cosas. </p>
<p>Aunque sean tan sólo un príncipe y un monstruo. </p>
<p>SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 148 DEL MANGA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jooooooooooder. Ha salido en cuestión de minutos, gracias a estar escuchando Kamelot. Y está sin betear... EJEM xD 
> 
> Me he enganchado mucho con Haikyuu!!, ¿qué puedo decir? Y me he enganchado un montón, desde hace unos días, con Yahaba y Kentarou. Es una pena que no haya mucho de ellos todavía, pero, espero que la cosa cambie con el tiempo. Me parece una dinámica impresionante, y muy interesante. Yahaba se me hace un personaje muy pero muy curioso, y estoy segura que será capaz de llenar el vacío que dejará Oikawa, pero a su modo, porque no puede a ver dos iguales. E igual con Kentarou. Kyoutani es él, no puede ser Iwaizumi, aunque no dudo que se inspire en él en algún momento. 
> 
> En fin, que jugué un poco con que a Oikawa le diga "Grand king", Hinata, y pensé, hum, Yahaba sería algo así como un príncipe, entonces. 
> 
> Aviso que tengo tres fics de Haikyuu, por cierto. Uno ya completado, en estado de edición, y otros dos sin completar. Y curiosamente, todos son de este precioso equipo, Aoba Johsai. 
> 
> En fin, agradezco a quien se pase por aquí a mirar ^^

Oikawa Tooru es un rey. Con su estatura, con sus largas piernas y sus atléticos brazos. Con su brillante mente, pensamientos rápidos y letales ataques. Sabe dirigir a cualquier equipo a la victoria, sin flaquear. Es tan poderoso que Yahaba piensa que más bien, es un dios.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime es un caballero. Con sus fuertes brazos y piernas. Con su facilidad para las actividades físicas. Con su fortaleza en los momentos de tensión, con ese control sobre sí mismo, sobre cada parte de su cuerpo. Es él quien sostiene al equipo, y al rey mismo, cuando existen situaciones de crisis. Yahaba piensa que nadie más podrá reemplazarlo jamás.

 

Es el dúo dinámico más perfecto que Aoba Johsai tendrá jamás. Una combinación letal, fuerza, inteligencia y confianza. Porque el rey y su caballero se conocen mejor que nadie, se comprenden, se respetan, alimentan al otro con sus habilidades y logran lo imposible. Verlos en un partido, es una experiencia que Yahaba Shigeru jamás va a olvidar. La fluidez de sus ataques, la manera en la que pueden entenderse y escucharse, sin compartir miradas o palabras.

 

Es como si de magia se tratase, como si ambos fuesen mucho más que tan sólo dos muchachos de diecisiete años. Ambos pertenecen a un mundo más grande que ellos mismos.

 

Y aún así, no pueden contra la tormenta que era Ushijima. Shirotarizawa sale vencedora una y otra vez, a pesar de los esfuerzos, a pesar de la fortaleza del rey y el caballero. Ahora, Oikawa e Iwaizumi tienen que ver la victoria escapar de sus dedos, por rivales nuevos. Los _cuervos_ se roban el tesoro que tanto codiciaban aquel dúo dinámico, tras un largo y peligroso partido, que ha agotado las fuerzas de ambos combatientes.

 

Yahaba no tiene el valor suficiente para mirar a Oikawa a los ojos, ni a Iwaizumi, a ninguno de sus superiores, porque teme encontrarse con rostros que, dentro de un año, podrían convertirse en sus espejos. No tiene el valor suficiente porque no es un rey, no es Oikawa y nunca lo ha sido.

 

Él no tiene ese valor, ni ese control sobre sus propios sentimientos. No tiene los nervios de acero, ni se siente capaz de cargar con un equipo sobre sus hombros, ocultando su dolor y su pesar, su decepción y su orgullo. No cree tener ese poder que Oikawa tiene con sus saques. Y pensar que, con todo ese poder incontenible, impresionante y fuera de este mundo, incluso el rey sucumbió otra vez, por última vez.

 

No quiere mirarlo porque sabe que ése será su futuro, en todos los sentidos. Es el candidato para ser el capitán, ha escuchado al entrenador repetirlo en algunas ocasiones, e incluso ha recibido la aprobación de Oikawa, y él se pregunta por qué. Es un jugador tan bueno como cualquiera otro de los miembros de Aoba Johsai, pero no es perfecto, no es un genio, no es nada especial. Es el único de los tres integrantes de segundo año, que son parte regular del equipo, que no juega en todos los partidos. Watari, a pesar de no ser un libero infalible, se ha ganado su puesto por su talento. Y Kyoutani… Kyoutani es ese comodín capaz de sacudir todo a su paso.

 

¿Qué tiene él? No encuentra nada satisfactorio, meritorio para que él pueda verse a sí mismo como capitán.

 

Y sin embargo, si el entrenador se lo pide, si Oikawa lo apoya, no se negará. Podrá no ser tan valiente como el rey, pero puede tomar prestado su coraje en el momento adecuado.

 

Es entonces que se atreve a mirar al comodín del equipo. Kyoutani está sentado en la banca de los vestidores, con una toalla sobre su cabeza, y aún con la sudorosa camiseta del equipo puesta. No ha querido cambiarse, como él tampoco. Yahaba se pregunta si es porque quiere saborear el partido, aunque ha resultado ser uno amargo y con desenlace desgarrador.

 

Yahaba recuerda la manera en la que se enfrentó a él sin miedo alguno, sin titubear. Los puños cerrados en su camiseta, sus ojos clavados con furia en los ojos, escudriñando hasta el fondo de su alma, y su voz firme, amenazante. Sabe que Kentarou no se esperó el verle de esa manera, y le da la razón. No han cruzado más que algunas palabras en los dos años que llevan de conocerse, pero ambos se han hecho una idea de quién es el otro. Kyoutani se resume, para Yahaba, en una sola palabra: Monstruo.  

 

Un monstruo que bien puede acabar con el equipo contrario, como con el suyo propio. Es peligroso, problemático. No sabe cómo manejarlo, no es como Iwaizumi que puede retarlo a cuanto deporte conozca, para demostrarle quién manda. No tiene esa autoridad con la que cuenta Oikawa. Pero sí tiene esa necesidad de conformar un equipo, de permanecer en equipo.

 

Shigeru podrá desconocer muchas cosas, pero sabe que él no puede seguir adelante solo. Tiene a Watari, un líbero excepcional. Tiene a Kindaichi, un bloqueador con hambre de aprender y de superarse. Tiene a Kunimi, un anotador silencioso y letal en los momentos necesarios. Pero necesita algo más.

 

No puede aspirar a ser como Oikawa, a llenar ese espacio que dejará dentro de poco, sin un guerrero a su lado.

 

Sus pies se detienen con decisión frente a Kyoutani, y mantiene la firmeza en su expresión cuando el muchacho alza el rostro. Sus mejillas no están rojas, como las tuvo durante el partido. Su piel está algo sudada todavía, no obstante, pegajosa y caliente. Sus labios están sellados en una perfecta línea recta, tensos.

 

Lo mira y lo mira, y no encuentra nada similar a Iwaizumi. No encuentra la calidez en su mirada. Encuentra fiereza, encuentra a un animal salvaje que le mira con aprehensión y quizás una pequeña pizca de curiosidad. Kyoutani no sabe cómo lidiar con él, lo sabe, lo siente. Él tampoco sabe qué hacer con respecto a él, pero, Yahaba no tiene tiempo para pensar en cómo le gustaría que fuesen las cosas. La situación es como es, y ya dio un primer paso durante el partido. Ahora le toca dar otro.

 

—Te necesito en el equipo.

 

No habla por los demás, porque está hablando por sí mismo. Necesita alguien como él a su lado. Aprecia sus habilidades, su fortaleza en los partidos, la agresividad con la que se maneja al hacer sus remates. Es casi como una fuerza de la naturaleza, y Yahaba quiere creer que en sus manos, puede convertir esa fuerza, casi indomable, en un arma letal.

 

Pero Kyoutani tiene que aceptarle, tiene que confiar en él.

 

El equipo está conformado por seis integrantes, por seis piezas que forman un todo. Pero Yahaba sabe que la dinámica entre armador y rematador debe ser fuerte, poderosa. Kyoutani tiene todas las cualidades de un _ace,_ de un luchador fuerte. Podrá tener sus diferencias con él, pero sabe admitir que el muchacho es, probablemente, el jugador más completo que tiene el equipo, después de Oikawa. Necesita pulirse, pero puede llegar a ser brillante.

 

Lo poco que vio en el partido de parte de Kentarou, la manera en la que se entregó por completo por sus compañeros, al final del segundo set, le dio esperanzas. Había algo allí, algo que no debería de detenerse, que tenía que crecer.

 

—No renuncies —añade, porque lo ve flaquear un poco.

 

Kentarou seguramente ha probado la derrota en otras ocasiones, pero esta es especial. Es la primera vez que decide integrarse en un equipo realmente, que se atreve a dar un paso, pequeño, para formar compañeros. Aliados.

 

Y Yahaba tiene que ser acorde con ello. Tiene que hacerle saber que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus diferencias, él puede ser su aliado.

 

Kentarou no le dice nada, pero de su garganta sale un sonido, muy primitivo, un gruñido, y su mirada cambia, aunque sea un cambio mínimo. Acepta, es una forma de aceptar; Shigeru lo siente así,  porque cree que Kyoutani también quiere lo mismo que él.

 

Kyoutani Kentarou está lejos de ser un caballero en una brillante armadura, como Iwaizumi. Es un puesto que jamás podrá llenar, porque son distintos, porque Kyoutani es más bien una criatura salvaje, un monstruo, una fuerza de la naturaleza que quiere ser tan imparable como indomable, pero que también quiere formar parte de algo, que quiere creer, que quiere luchar al lado de alguien.

 

Y Yahaba Shigeru está lejos de ser un rey, como Oikawa. Es más bien un príncipe, con ansias por ganarse la corona con sus méritos, con su esfuerzo. Pero no puede hacerlo solo, necesita un caballero.

 

Jamás podrán ser un rey y un caballero, como Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Jamás habrá un dúo dinámico como aquellos dos. Pero Yahaba tiene la esperanza de que, quizás, puedan lograr grandes cosas.

 

Aunque sean tan sólo un príncipe y un monstruo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaains. Ok, escribí esto, y no tenía idea de si publicarlo como un fic aparte o agregarlo. Al final me decidí por lo último, y es posible, que suba alguna que otra cosita que se me ocurra de ellos aquí, escenas sueltas, drabbles, one-shoots, lo que salga. Ya si tendrán relación entre sí, pues no lo sé, pero de momento aviso. 
> 
> Tenía ganas de escribir un poco cómo veo la vida de Kyoutani como estudiante de tercer año, y ya más asentado en el equipo. Y por supuesto, Yahaba como capitán. Muy platónico todo por ahora, no me ha salido nada muy en serio de ambos, porque todavía estoy como tratando de decidirme cómo los veo, pero bueh xD! 
> 
> Gracias a cualquiera que se detenga a mirar, que yo sé que no es una pareja muy popular, pero bueh, a ver si con el tiempo más gente se interesa <3

Conforme fue avanzando, la figura de Yahaba Shigeru fue haciéndose más y más clara.

 

Mechones de cabello pegados a su frente, producto del sudor. Su camiseta empapada, especialmente en la zona del cuello. Su piel brillaba bajo las blancas luces del gimnasio. Lucía agotado, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido, y además, su respiración, agitadísima, creaba la ilusión de que iba a desplomarse de un momento a otro.

 

Y a pesar de ello, el muchacho seguía tomando balones que había desparramados por el suelo, con los ojos muy fijos en la malla de voleibol, aún perfectamente situada justo en el centro de la cancha. Recordaba vagamente, haber escuchado a Yahaba decirle al entrenador que él se encargaría de desmantelarla luego, porque quería quedarse practicando sus saques un poco más.

 

Pasadas las ocho de la noche, aquello era un poco más que quedarse después de la práctica. Una hora más de práctica, le parecía incluso a él, un poco obsesivo.

 

Siguió con sus ojos el último saque de Yahaba, reconociendo que aunque técnicamente estaba bien, fallaba en su potencia. Fue un saque válido, pero lejos de ser uno que realmente fuese letal. Los ataques de Shigeru no eran como los de Oikawa, pero sin duda eran de temer. Aquel que acaba de ver, era la prueba que el otro estaba sucumbiendo ante el cansancio, y quizás una pizca de algo más.

 

En otros tiempos, podría haberlo dejado seguir con lo suyo y marcharse a casa. Quizás si esto hubiese ocurrido el año anterior, si lo hubiese encontrado así, en ese estado, un año atrás. Pero, creía que fingir que no había visto nada, que no tenía conocimiento de que el capitán estaba consumiéndose en un ciclo vicioso de entrenamiento riguroso y obsesivo, no pegaba con la imagen que él mismo estaba luchando por mostrar.

 

No era amistoso como Watari, Kindaichi e incluso ese otro chiquillo, Kunimi, pero, seguía siendo parte del equipo. Y especialmente con Yahaba, con el capitán, sentía algo de responsabilidad. Tenía, entonces, que cumplir con esa promesa.

 

Se había prometido que no sería más ese _perro_ que no se interesaba en el equipo.

 

Una vez avanzó hacia donde Shigeru se encontraba, no se molestó en ocultar su presencia. Pisó con fuerza, como siempre, balanceando su mochila en su hombro derecho, sin perder vista del otro. El capitán detuvo sus movimientos y se quedó congelado mirándole, aguantando incluso la respiración. No se esperaba verle allí, ¿verdad? No se esperaba ver a nadie, de hecho. Pero que se lo hubiese encontrado precisamente a él, era algo quimérico.

 

No tenía que abrir la boca y decírselo, pero Kentarou podía imaginárselo.

 

Se dedicó a mirar los balones esparcidos por el suelo, en lugar de preguntarle algo directamente. Había tantos que le daba pereza contar la cantidad, pero prácticamente había utilizado todos los que tenían de reserva. ¿Qué era lo que planeaba conseguir con ese entrenamiento tan exhaustivo suyo?

 

—Pensé que ya te habías ido —habló Yahaba, con un hilo de voz, pasándose una mano por su barbilla, para recoger las gotas de sudor que resbalaron hasta allí—. Necesitas descansar bien los próximos días. Con el  torneo de verano tan cerca, no podemos permitir que nuestro a _ce_ se enferme o se encuentre indispuesto.

 

—¿Por eso estás entrenando como un imbécil por horas?

 

Kyoutani Kentarou podría estar reformado en ciertos aspectos. Se presentaba a prácticas a diario, no refunfuñaba demasiado cuando le mandaban a ayudar a alguno de los chicos de primero, aquellos que mostraban talento para ser rematadores. Escuchaba a Yahaba, casi la gran mayoría del tiempo, y a Watari. Pero seguía teniendo muchos problemas para controlar su lengua. No sabía cómo expresar las cosas que sentía o cómo decir lo que quería, de una manera más amable. Seguía demasiado influenciado por su antigua persona, que era difícil no haber dicho aquello de esa manera.

 

Yahaba parecía haberse acostumbrado a ese estilo suyo, sin embargo. O al menos así se lo había demostrado en ocasiones anteriores. En un principio le había reñido, porque quería hacerse sentir como el capitán, seguramente, pero ahora le daba un poco igual. Especialmente cuando estaban solos, o con Watari, parecía restarle importancia a la manera en la que se expresaba.

 

Usualmente tenía algo que decirle, no obstante. Fuese lo que fuese, para no dejarle a él con la última palabra, pero Yahaba permaneció en silencio.

 

Cuando miró su rostro, se dio cuenta que definitivamente, aquel muchacho eran tan distinto al antiguo capitán de Seijou. No tenía ese control sobre sus sentimientos, esa frialdad con la que el otro se manejaba siempre, a pesar de todos los obstáculos por los que seguramente pasó. Shigeru estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando el suelo, permitiéndole ver que el nerviosismo le consumía el interior.

 

Como consecuencia, él apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sintiéndose tentado a chasquear la lengua. Esta era la razón por la cual dudó si acercarse o no cuando lo vio. Este tipo de situaciones no eran para él. Cuando un chico se sentía incómodo o inseguro, era trabajo de Yahaba, Watari o incluso Kindaichi el hacerle sentir mejor, regresarle algo de la confianza en sí mismo. Él tomaba un papel muchísimo más secundario o incluso a veces no se dignaba a meterse en esos asuntos, porque honestamente, no sabía qué hacer. Definitivamente no era bueno con las palabras, y salvo por Watari o Yahaba, los demás chicos seguían teniéndole algo de miedo.

 

Optó por esperar a que fuese nuevamente Yahaba quien se dignase a decirle algo. Si quería desahogarse, suponía que podría escuchar. No estaba seguro si podría aconsejarle, pero al menos podría escuchar; conocería cómo se sentía el otro, qué temía, qué le estresaba, qué le fastidiaba. Así al menos sabría cómo dirigir sus siguientes pasos los próximos días, y manejarse con respecto a sus interacciones con el otro.

 

—La gente está murmurando que el equipo no es lo que fue, porque Oikawa-san ya no es el capitán. Y tienen razón, mis saques son… una porquería —Yahaba pateó un balón con suavidad, haciendo una mueca de asco.

 

—Tu cuerpo ha perdido fuerza por tantas horas de entrenamiento, tus saques están bien cuando no haces tantas idioteces —contestó, intentando que el otro entendiese que quería decirle que sus saques, por lo general, eran muy buenos. Ahora estaría pensando lo contrario porque su cuerpo estaba cansado por las largas horas y no lograba hacer los saques que a la perfección, podía hacer en otros momentos.

 

—No lo digo sólo por eso.

 

Yahaba había chasqueado la lengua cuando él habló, y arrugó un poco su nariz.

 

—De todos los estudiantes de tercer año que están en el equipo oficial, yo soy el que menos ha participado en juegos oficiales. Y aún así, tengo el puesto de capitán. Me he ganado el puesto porque Watari no puede ser capitán, y tú… —iba a decir algo, Yahaba incluso giró su rostro para mirarle, pero se arrepintió. Kyoutani no se ofendía por lo que seguramente iba a decir, sabía perfectamente que no tenía madera de capitán, y por ello mismo entendía que Kindaichi se hubiese quedado con el puesto de subcapitán—. Seamos honestos, el entrenador me ha dejado el puesto porque algunas veces cubría el papel que hacía Oikawa-san, porque ambos éramos armadores en aquel entonces, pero, nunca por mis habilidades.

 

Kentarou se movió suavemente, buscando uno de los balones que quedaban más cerca de sus pies. Yahaba estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, en sentir lástima por sí mismo, que no le prestó atención. Tenía el ceño fruncido un poco, pero sus labios le dejaban ver que estaba triste, que se sentía tremendamente incómodo y quizás, tendría ganas de llorar de frustración. Se aguantaba las lágrimas porque era el capitán, y porque creía en toda esa tontería de tener que hacerse fuerte ante el resto del equipo.

 

Y Kyoutani encontraba aquello tremendamente estúpido, como cada palabra que salía de su boca en esos momentos.

 

—No soy un genio como Oikawa-san. Debo entrenar fuertemente si quiero estar al nivel de todos ustedes. Soy el capitán, maldita sea, debería de ser al menos bueno, no tan mediocre, y…

 

Sin esperar un momento más, Kyoutani arrojó el balón hacia el rostro de Yahaba. El muchacho lo interceptó a tiempo, poniendo sus manos frente a su cara, y el balón terminó por rebotar en sus muñecas. Lo había lanzado con algo de fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para causarle un grave daño al otro, en caso que no hubiese tenido una reacción tan rápida. No quería tener que recibir la reprimenda del entrenador si Yahaba se presentaba la mañana siguiente con el rostro enrojecido y la nariz rota.

 

Pero quería callar al otro, ya no quería seguir escuchando esas estupideces. No iba a sentir lástima por él, si eso era lo que quería, y tampoco iba a permitir que siguiese humillándose de ese modo. No en frente de él, no luego de la forma en la que le trató meses atrás, en el torneo de primavera.

 

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Kyoutani?! —gruñó Yahaba, luego de haber reaccionado al ataque.

 

—¿Vas a decirme toda esa basura, después de restregarme en mi cara una y otra vez, lo importante que es el trabajo en equipo?

 

—¿Eh?

 

—Te hacía más inteligente, la verdad —gruñó, alzando una ceja—. ¿Vas a enfrentarte tú solo a otros equipos? ¿Por eso estás entrenando de esta manera tan absurda?

 

El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior, no teniendo el valor para seguir mirándole a los ojos. Lo vio flaquear, apretando su mandíbula y tratando de controlar su respiración nuevamente.

 

—No he dicho eso, sé que no estoy solo.

 

—Tienes que ser tan bueno como Oikawa, ¿no era lo que estabas insinuando? No te crees lo suficientemente bueno para ser el capitán, ni para siquiera pertenecer al equipo. Eres un imbécil, Yahaba —chasqueó la lengua, tomando otro de los balones. Vio el cuerpo de Yahaba tensarse con el rabillo del ojo, pero su objetivo no era él.

 

Sin deshacerse de su mochila, lanzó el balón sobre su cabeza, antes de saltar y dar un buen golpe sobre él con su palma abierta, haciendo que se desplazase con fuerza hacia el otro lado de la malla. Se fue a estrellar justo en la esquina del cuadro que representaba el territorio del equipo rival, anotando un punto imaginario.

 

—Cada punto que anotes o pierdas, es tuyo y del equipo, ¿no fuiste tú el que me dijo esas cosas? —giró su cuerpo para mirarle, ajustándose de mejor manera la mochila en su hombro derecho-. Da igual si no puedes anotar un punto, nos encargaremos de recuperarlo. No se supone que tienes que hacer estas cosas tú solo.

 

Por ello estaba allí. Las palabras que le dio Yahaba esa ocasión, en el torneo de primavera, hicieron eco en su interior, y jamás pudo deshacerse de ellas. Las detestó en un principio, como detestó la manera en la que le sujetó bruscamente por la camiseta, dejándole casi en ridículo frente a los demás integrantes del equipo. Le pareció tan desagradable que hubiese tenido que ser precisamente ese muchacho, que pintaba tan ridículo y engreído, el que le hablase sobre trabajo en equipo.

 

Pero, minutos después, en ese partido, probó lo que éste había querido decir. Lo que muchos habían querido decirle. No estaba en una batalla contra el mundo, estaba rodeado de camaradas, de amigos, de personas en las que podía depositar su confianza porque eran tan buenos como él, sino más. La sensación de pertenecer a algo, eso fue lo que aprendió.

 

Se había sentido en deuda con él después de ello, y no creía que escuchándolo y acatando sus órdenes, como capitán, fuese una forma de saldar ese asunto pendiente. Tenía que ser algo más, algo como esto.

 

—Tú no eres Oikawa, si alguien más no lo entiende, es problema suyo. Estás en el equipo porque eres lo suficientemente bueno para ello, y eres el capitán porque te has ganado el respeto de los demás. ¿No te quedan las cosas claras? —dio un par de pasos al frente, para quedar más cerca del cuerpo de Yahaba, pero sin excederse—. Sólo haz lo que siempre haces, y deja de atormentarte por estupideces.

 

Fue el turno de Kyoutani para morderse el labio inferior, al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Yahaba. Quizás se había excedido un poco al hablar de esa manera, ¿habría sido demasiado grosero o altanero? Trató de pensar en Iwaizumi-san, ¿qué diría él si le hubiese escuchado hablarle de esa manera a su capitán? Siempre fue él, el antiguo ace de Seijou, su punto de referencia para manejarse entre el equipo, porque era a quien más respeto y admiración le tuvo.

 

La verdad, no pensó en mucho de lo que le dijo a Shigeru, las palabras brotaron tal cual las sintió en su pecho. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para detener a Yahaba, para que dejase de pensar tantas tonterías, en lugar de pegarle o empujarle.

 

Y el silencio tan prolongado en el que entonces estaban sumidos los dos, le resultaba demasiado incómodo.

 

Se acomodó mejor su mochila, gruñendo y rascándose la nuca. ¿Esta era su oportunidad para marcharse? Suponía que ahora debía de dejar a Yahaba solo, para que pudiese meditar sobre todo lo que le había dicho, porque, además, no sentía que tuviese nada más que decir.

 

Aunque, quizás…

 

—Eres un buen capitán, Yahaba.

 

Aquello fue otra cosa que no pensó, y fue lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para que Kentarou se sonrojase y tuviese ganas de marcharse de allí. Sin esperar respuesta ni darle segundos más de tregua, Kyoutani dio media vuelta y se marchó. No compartió ninguna mirada más con el capitán del equipo, porque no se atrevió, no después de haber dicho lo último.

 

Esperaba, sin embargo, que el muy tonto se lo tomase en serio, porque no había dicho esas palabras por gusto. No gastaría su tiempo diciéndole mentiras: Yahaba era un buen capitán, y él, era la mayor prueba de ello.

 

//

 

Las cosas parecieron seguir su curso normal, para el bien suyo, porque Yahaba no mencionó nada sobre aquella noche en la que tuvieron esa pequeña plática. Le recibió como siempre en cada práctica, e incluso, esas contadas ocasiones en las que se sentó con él y Watari, durante el receso, se reservó cualquier tipo de comentario. Todo había seguido normal, como siempre, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que, Yahaba no le miraba.

 

Evitaba hacer contacto visual con él, sobre todas las cosas. Intentaba ser discreto con ello, claro estaba, pero no le miraba a los ojos. Él no se quejaba, claro, en el fondo agradecía que así fuese, porque, desde aquella noche, ver al muchacho tenía un efecto extraño en él… Su corazón hacía cosas extrañas cuando miraba el rostro de Yahaba.

 

También notó, para bien, un cambio en la actitud del capitán. Ya no lucía tan nervioso como aquella noche, ni tampoco parecía estar tan estresado. Fuese lo que fuese que pensó después de haberse marchado de gimnasio esa noche, le sentó bien a Yahaba. Al menos desde esa perspectiva, se sentía bien. Shigeru no había vuelto a quedarse después de las prácticas, ni tampoco había estado obsesionado con sus saques durante las mismas. Escuchó a Watari comentarle que lo notaba más relajado, y que se le alegraba.

 

A saber por qué, Kyoutani tuvo la leve esperanza de que quizás, en confidencia, Shigeru le haría saber a Watari algo de esa noche, pero no le dijo nada comprometedor. Tan sólo que ahora se sentía mejor.

 

Aunque, esos eran asuntos sin importancia. Si Yahaba le tomaba en serio o no, eso era irrelevante. Lo importante era que había tomado en cuenta lo que le había dicho para que se sintiese mejor y ya estaba. No tenía por qué darle importancia a nivel personal, porque a fin de cuentas, ellos no eran amigos. Eran compañeros de equipo, _ace_ y armador.

 

O eso quería convencerse a sí mismo que eran.

 

Pero con Yahaba nunca se sabía. Siempre terminaba por sorprenderle, como cuando pensó que no era más que uno de esos niños con cara bonita, que se creían el centro del universo, y en realidad Shigeru no era más que un chiquillo que buscaba encajar en algún lugar, ser amable y ganar confianza en sí mismo. Era inseguro, pero se esforzaba por mejorar cada día. Inteligente, aunque sus inseguridades a veces nublasen su razón.

 

Así mismo le sorprendió cuando, en el primer día del torneo de verano, le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró, prácticamente, por los pasillos del gimnasio. Él se había separado del equipo cuando llegaron allí, porque fue tras un grupo de chiquillos que andaban hablando a sus costillas, haciendo comentarios sobre su equipo, repitiendo palabras que ya había escuchado de boca de Yahaba. Sobre que Seijou había perdido fuerza con la partida de Oikawa, que el nuevo capitán era incompetente  comparado con lo que fue Tooru, que jamás llegarían lejos… Estupideces así.

 

Fue a ponerles en su lugar, porque no permitiría que nadie hablase mal del equipo en sus narices, ni en sus espaldas. Nadie hablaría mal del equipo, punto. En un principio pensó que Yahaba lo había encontrado y se había pensado lo peor, cuando arrinconó a uno de los chicos, antes de abrir la boca y decirle que ya les demostrarían el nivel del equipo durante el torneo, y que por eso se lo llevó a rastras. Quizás Yahaba había intentando evitar un enfrentamiento y que se metiese en problemas grandes, como que lo pudiesen expulsar del partido o algo así.

 

No se trataba de nada de eso, sin embargo. Pero no lo supo, sino hasta que Yahaba lo llevó a las afueras. Demoró en hablarle, estuvo unos segundos moviendo la boca, graciosamente, luchando por querer decidirse por qué palabra escoger, hasta que por fin, lo escupió.

 

—Gracias —murmuró, tomando aire antes de hablar nuevamente, y con más claridad—. Gracias por lo del otro día.

 

Kyoutani apretó la mochila que llevaba consigo, aguantando la respiración. Nadie antes le había dado las gracias. No era el tipo de personas que escuchaba agradecimientos de parte de nadie, porque no era el tipo de persona que se prestaba para ayudar a otros, por lo que no tenía idea de qué hacer cuando Yahaba le soltó aquello. Mucho menos sabía qué hacer con lo mucho que estaba corriendo su corazón, como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

 

Murmuró que no hacía falta que le diese las gracias, porque imaginó que era lo correcto. Eso haría Iwaizumi-san, ¿no?

 

—No, sí tengo que darte las gracias. Y además, significó mucho para mí que, precisamente tú dijeses eso —Yahaba tenía el rostro completamente rojo, y parecía que le resultaba cada vez más difícil escoger las palabras, o más bien sacarlas de su garganta—. Supongo que eso quiere decir que, somos _compañeros_.

 

Estuvo a punto de decirle que siempre fueron compañeros, porque estaban en el mismo equipo, que no entendía a qué venía ese último comentario. Pero volvió a repasar la palabra, y la manera en la que Yahaba la expresó. Puso un énfasis especial en esa palabra, como si hubiese quiero darle una importancia en particular a ella.

 

La cereza del pastel fue cuando Shigeru le sonrió, con algo de pena, agachando un poco la cabeza.

 

—Me alegra.

 

Estos eran terrenos que él desconocía, definitivamente, pero, aún cuando fuesen algo poco explorado para él, no podía negar que la manera en la que el otro lucía entonces, era… agradable. Sí, su corazón estaba más alborotado que antes, y sentía una picazón en sus mejillas, y eso era incómodo, pero, dentro de esa incomodidad, se sentía bien. Entre ansioso, como cuando estaba por saltar y hacer un remate, y feliz, como cuando ganaban un partido.

 

Saber que a Yahaba le daba gusto que fuesen compañeros, le alegraba a él también.

 

—Bueno… Eso era lo que quería decirte. ¡S-Será mejor que nos vayamos! El entrenador nos debe estar esperando y le dije que no me tardaría. ¡Andando! —la voz de Shigeru fue un poco chillona, producto del nervio seguro, y le resultó graciosa.

 

—Yahaba —le llamó, sin moverse de su sitio.

 

Fue un gesto breve, pequeño y muy imperfecto. Lejos de ser como aquella bonita sonrisa de Yahaba, Kyoutani mostró la suya, antes de decirle:

 

—Hoy ganaremos.

 

Quería darle un último empujoncito, darle valor y ánimo. Por suerte, no tuvo que hacer mucho más, porque Yahaba correspondió con una sonrisa grandísima, y alzó su puño derecho, lo suficiente como para que pudiese relacionarlo con un gesto de victoria.

 

—Por supuesto que sí, Kyoutani.

 

Kentarou no tenía idea de muchas cosas cuando se trataba de relaciones interpersonales, el tener que tratar con otros, socializar, relacionarse con otros fuera del voleibol. Pero sí sabía una cosa por ahora: Era agradable ver al capitán de Seijou sonreír y sentirse confiado de sus habilidades. Y era todavía más agradable, que confiase en él, y que le considerase su compañero.

 

Los demás tenían razón, por cierto: Yahaba Shigeru no era Oikawa, y a Kyoutani le gustaba eso.


End file.
